


Cannibal Jim

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [5]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: but hes not and he just eats things raw for shits and giggles, no beta we die like actor mark, salkhlgfhd i love the idea of everyone thinking bims a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: The Jim twins, the second newest additions to the Iplier household, discover one of Bim's... guilty pleasures.
Series: Ego Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Cannibal Jim

**Author's Note:**

> lsdkhglfhkdjm I tried with this one, I really did. I think it turned out ok! Enjoy  
> Also tw for implied death and a bit of gore

It was a warm evening in June when the Jim twins finally slunk back into the Manor. They had been scouring for a story all day, but not one interesting thing happened. They had made the usual rounds: Wilford’s studio first, then Host’s office, King’s squirrel dome, and Bing and Google’s workshop. They were hoping to dig up something on Bing, since he was about as new as the Jims, but they found nothing. Not one speck of dirt. Not one scoop.

CJ still had his camera on, though, in the hopes that something, _anything_ that they could twist into content would crop up. It paid off.

Bim Trimmer was standing in the kitchen at the island. There was a huge mass of pink and brown sitting in the middle of it, and Bim was digging into it with a fork and very sharp knife. Bim had juice, apparently from whatever he was eating, dripping down his chin and onto his suit. He was about to take another bite when the Jims rounded the corner.

The three egos stared at each other for a bit, before RJ got into his weird crouching pose and moved closer to Bim. He started talking in a fake Australian accent. “Ah, yes, here we have the elusive Flirty Jim, a predatory creature that barely leaves it’s natural habitat. It’s—”

“RJ please leave.”

Bim looked… nervous? Why was Bim nervous about eating his dinner? RJ got closer to Bim, as CJ zoomed in on the mass on the island. RJ continued in his ridiculous probably-offensive voice, “The Flirty Jim wants to be alone? It seems it’s not one for social interaction. Care to comment on your meal, Flirty Jim?”

RJ shoved his microphone into Bim’s face, who swallowed, still nervous. CJ panned the camera back up to Bim’s face, still heavily zoomed in. The shot got only Bim’s eyes as he timidly fixed his glasses and said, “Uh, it’s just steak… Like, a really raw steak...”

Bim avoided RJ’s questioning gaze as the reporter turned his microphone back to him. Cj zoomed the angle back out to get his brother in frame. RJ asked in his normal voice, “A _raw_ steak? Does this Jim understand that it needs to cook meat before it eats it?”

Bim suddenly changed his expression from anxious to angry. He glared directly at RJ as CJ zoomed back in on Bim’s face. “Of course I understand that! I just… uh, I just prefer to eat it raw… It’s not like we can really _die_ anyway! If I get food poisoning I’ll be out for a few days, so what?”

Bim crossed his arms and looked away again, mumbling something that sounded like “I just like the taste, is that really so bad?”

RJ smirked and turned back to the camera, as CJ prepared to shut the recording off. “There you have it, folks, we have a cannibal in our midst. I’m Jim, and thanks for listening.”

Bim started screaming various versions of “NO!” as CJ shut the camera down. That perfectly cut scream was sure to get clipped on the internet at some point.

“I- but- what- _I’m not a fucking cannibal!_ ” Bim shouted as the twins ran away towards Wilford’s studio.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

The next day Bim woke up feeling sick. He knew what it was from, of course, but that didn’t make it any less painful.

He knew that eating raw meat was bad for him. He knew that. But he also knew that it tasted _so goddamn good_. There was just... something _about_ it that made itself so appetizing to Bim. 

As he sat in front of his bathroom’s toilet, he started to regret trying to eat that whole steak. 

After a few minutes, the initial nausea wore off and Bim was able to get ready for the day. As he neared the studio, however, he kept smelling something... putrid. Like something had died in there.

Wilford ‘accidentally’ killed guests all the time. Bim thought that maybe he forgot to clean up last night or something, but when he opened the doors the interview set was spotless. There wasn’t a drop of blood in sight.

Bim was confused now. He still smelled something awful. It got stronger, somehow, as he got closer to his office. He opened the door and was hit with a wave of _nasty_. 

He reached for the trash can and was able to avoid a huge mess. He came up for air and noticed that his office was still the way he left it last night. There were a few papers messily scattered around his computer monitor, and the screen saver of Wilford was still on. 

After throwing up a third time, Bim felt a draft. He looked at the window, which was closed, and raised an eyebrow. He turned around to see his mini-fridge open a crack.

…

There was a black bag sticking out of the fridge. Bim never put his lunch in bags.

Bim hesitantly edged closer to the fridge and slammed it open. He backed away and screamed as he realized what was probably in that trash bag.

He whipped around, preparing to run out of his office in hysterics, but froze. Both of the Jim twins were standing in the doorway, confused looks on their faces. CJ had the camera pointed at Bim as RJ asked, “What’s wrong, Cannibal Jim? Wilford thought you liked raw meat.”

Bim continued screaming as he pushed the brothers out of the way. They followed him to Wilford’s office. They didn’t want to miss a second of the action.

  
Yeah, this was going to get them _so_ many views.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my version of Bim is rumored to be a cannibal but he's actually not. He just really, really likes the taste of raw meat dfkjgkfd.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
